Famiglia
by Ejes
Summary: Today was an important day. Fran arrived in Kokuyo land, taking care of not dirtying his suit, and of not damaging the box he held. The place was calm... Maybe to much ? And then, he noticed, behind the sofa, all the blood, and nothing was important anymore. Nothing but discovering what happened.
1. Chapter 1 : The DDay

_Hem, there's another story ! I hope you'll like it. Of course, I do not own the characters but I do own the plot. Hope you'll enjoy ;)_

_Oh, and : Happy Birthday to ChibiNenn ! :D_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The D-Day.

The sky was blue. The atmosphere was quite calm. Even the long-haired captain was silent, while driving, but it was easy to see he was pissed off.

-I'm not your driver, Fran. Get your fucking driving license.

-But, Captain, I'm too young for that… Anyway, it's here. Thanks for driving me.

-Be at the mansion, tomorrow, 8a.m. . Else, I'll kill you.

The teal-haired boy nodded and went out of the car. It had been hard to negotiate with the Boss to have a day off. It was even more to convince somebody to drive him here. He was lucky they were in Japan, otherwise he wouldn't event have been able to come. The fake Prince teased him a little, but when Fran said with his blank face "since you have time to mock me, senpai, you can drive me", the blonde disappeared suddenly.

-Okay. So, I have the present… My clothes are perfect… Good. I'll have no comments. Said the boy when the car was gone. He held a long box, wrapped with paper, with an orange ribbon on it.

With a lot of caution, we walked toward the disaffected building of Kokuyo Land. Each step was calculated – he had to avoid any mud spot on his black shoes.

The sky was blue. The atmosphere was quite calm. Everything was silent. So why this bad feeling ? He felt like something was wrong. Entering the building, he shouted, with a dead tone.

-Oi ! Master ! Your favorite… Excuse me, your only student's here ! Don't you come to welcome him ? You worth those Varia guys, in that case…

No answer. Not a sound. Not a sound of an argument, no voice, nothing. Fran had a knot on his stomach. Could it be he was worried ? That was stupid, he never was afraid or something like this. It was useless, being afraid wasn't of any help, whatever the situation was. But this time, it was different… No, he should stop having negatives thoughts. He walked toward to stairs, watching every object.

How many times did he fall on those steps ? How many time did he get scolded by Ken because he forgot to buy something, having to go back to buy it ? And this room, how many times did he get locked into it, because his illusions were too bad ? The flow of memories stopped when he stumbled on the last step. The box fell but he managed to catch it before it touched the floor. This was too precious to let it getting damaged.

But as soon as he stepped onto the principal room, he forgot this idea. The box crashed on the floor, but he didn't make a move to take it back. Petrified, he was looking at the blood puddle that was flowing from behind the only sofa. Suddenly recovering the control of his movements, he rushed towards the source of this blood. Somebody, badly injured, was lying there.

-MM ? Are you okay ?

Trying to keep a neutral voice was useless, he couldn't help but being worried. Was she still alive ? What happened ? Noticing she didn't answer he checked her vital signs. Her pulse was weak. She had a big opened wound on the stomach.

He took his phone and composed the emergency number. Calmly, he explained where he was, that he was with a girl injured, unconscious, losing a lot of blood. The person told him an ambulance would be here in a couple of minutes. He waited for fifteen minutes while trying his best to make a tourniquet with his hands. The ambulance finally arrived.

They asked him a lot of things he didn't know, like what happened. He answered, but it was like his mind was far away. Finally noticing he was shocked, the ambulance attendant told him to sit in the ambulance. Although he was still conscious, Fran lost any contact with reality. And, when he "came back to himself", he was waiting on a chair, on a white room, a blanket over his shoulders. A doctors walked towards him.

-Fran Smith ?

Yeah. That was the sordid name he gave. He needed a family name. So, the man was talking to him. Looking at him blankly, Fran said nothing, waiting for his to continue.

-We just operated your sister. She's out of danger.

Fran was a little relieved. But not as much as he thought.

-She's conscious and wants to talk to you. But if you prefer waiting, I could understand… You maybe need to calm down…

Fran interrupted the man by standing up, going to the room. She was there, lying on a white bed, wrapped in bandages. When she looked at him, a tear ran down her cheek.

-Fran… That's horrible… What they did… How could they…

Just like when he was a kid and she was the only feminine figure he could rely on, he took his hand.

-What are you talking about ?

-My clothes… My wonderful Ralph Lauren dress… They destroyed it… My dress… My lovely dress… That's horrible, oh, Fran, that's horrible…

She kept saying that, but the boy could guess she changed the subject of the conversation. Her grip on his hand became tighter. The flow of tears more intense. Softly, he asked.

-MM, what happened ? Where is Master ?

The evocation of Mukuro worsen her state. She was now really crying, so he gently took her in his arm. _Like she did, when he was young_.

-…Ce.

It was just a whisper. He didn't hear the full word. In fact, he did, but his brain refused to understand. Knowing what she would say, he asked anyway if she could repeat.

-The Vindice. Mukuro-chan, Ken, and Chikusa, are pursued by the Vindice. The only thing I could do to let them escape was to gain time. Fran, we have to save them, or else, they're dead.

Fran hesitated. He had a solution, but he wasn't sure it would work. And the Vindice were his only scare… Closing his eyes, he remembered all that Mukuro did for him. How he protected him when he was too weak to do it himself. How he treated him, scolding him when he was messing around but rewarding him when his illusions were good, smiling at him, ruffling his hair… No, he owed too much his Master to leave him in this kind of situation. Smiling gently at MM, he comforted her.

-Don't worry. I'll make sure they're okay.

And, taking his phone, he composed a number. A voice answered quite immediately, and he took a deep breathe.

-Bel senpai ? I need your help for the most dangerous mission you'll ever have.

* * *

_I'd really like to have a review from you, that would be lovely 3_

_See you for the next chapter (it's a 3-shots) ! _


	2. Chapter 2 : Tracking

_There it is ! The chapter two ! Hope you'll enjoy !_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Tracking.

Bel wasn't even surprised. It wasn't a secret that the Vindice had been looking for the pineapple man for at least three months. But what was shocking was the fact that the little frog sounded a bit frightened. It was probably just due to the phone, though, because it seemed impossible the teal-haired boy could be afraid. Okay, he was used to being afraid of the Vindice, but that was long ago. He couldn't still be, right ?

Those were Bel's thoughts as he walked across the corridors of the hospital. But at the moment he saw the boy, who looked years younger, holding the hand of an injured girl, he understood.

That M.M. girl was the older sister figure to Fran, the girl who took care of him all those years. If she was hurt, no wonder why he was ready to fight his own demons.

-Shishishi... Okay, Froggy, the Prince has a lot of interesting stuff to do, so hurry up. Let's kill those mummies and eat some sushis after...

The boy jumped of surprise. Of course, he didn't hear the Prince coming, so deeply immersed in his thoughts he was.

-Fine, W.W., said blankly Fran, acting as his usual him. I have to go. Old hags should rest, so stay here.

-Fuck off, brat.

Without a glance at her, they left the room.

-But, why do you think the Prince could help you finding your master ? Asked Bel while they were on the car.

-You always pretend to be a genius, senpai. Let's say we're playing hide-and-seek. A genius should easily find a pineapple hiding... But there are others players, and I'm sure your competitive spirit will lead you to be first.

-Shishishi, not too bad... You're lucky the Prince decided to help you, be grateful. Well, let see... He probably didn't leave the country, because the Vindice are clever, they are probably watching over all the airports and the train stations. He coul be on his best behaviour, but that's definitely not the case of his pets. Those peasant would be noticed as soon as soon as they would open their mouth. So, no bus either. I can conclude they're still in Kokuyo or in Namimori. Any idea ?

Fran moved his head from the right to the left thinking.

-Shishishi... The Prince has an idea of who we could ask...

Parking his red shiny car in front of a house, Bel went out of the car. Fran had no idea of where they were, nor of whose house it was.

The Prince rang the bell and a cheerful voice was soon to be heard.

-Tsu-kun ! I have to watch the oven, could you please open ?

A few seconds later, the 10th Vongola opened the door... And closed it as soon as he recognized the Varia. Then he opened again. And closed. And opened. Like if the Varia was going to disappear.

-Are you having fun, Sawada ? Finally asked Bel, amused by the reaction.

-Wh...Wh...Why are you guys there ? I promise I didn't do anything ! If you received a weird letter it was probably Reborn ! I have nothing to do with this !

-Bel senpai, your stupid face is scaring him and he looks as dumb as you now. Why did you take us here ? He's just an incompetent guy.

-Hey, don't talk like this to older people, you ! Said Tsuna, with the tone he used to speak to Lambo. He then noticed Fran was a Varia and a scared look appeared once again on his face.

-Shishishi, don't mind, Sawada, this toad knows no respect. The reason I came here is because I think you can help us. You know, since you pretend to be our boss, that's the very least you could do.

-Wha...? I never agreed with this idea of becoming a boss ! I don't want to lead a group of murderers ! Wait... You said you needed my help ? How could I...?

-We don't have time, interrupted Fran. Have you seen my master ?

-Your master ? Mukuro ? No, why ? Did something happen ?

-Listen, Sawada. The Vindice wanna kill the pineapple, and since the only free time we have in the Varia is when this toad is ar from us, we don't want Rokudo Mukuro to disappear. Varia and Kokuyo are like a divorced couple : the kid have to go in both families. And we're pretty sure he's hiding somewhere nearby.

- Is Chrome okay ?

-I guess so. She was having a pajama party at a certain Haru's place. She doesn't know anything.

-But, said Bel, knowing the words that would make Tsuna help them, as soon as they will be killed, be sure the Vindice will attack her. And kill anyone who's on their way.

-Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, whispered the 10th Vongola. I'm coming right now ! Mom ! I'm going out !

-Okay, don't be late for dinner !

Tsuna rushed outside without noticing the small baby with the yellow pacifier slowly taking the phone.

-What's your plan ? Namimori isn't that big, but it's going to be hard to find him.

Grinning, Bel looked at Tsuna who shivered.

-Let's use your hyper Intuition... And my car.

Seeing the car, Tsuna gulped.

-Wha...Wha... What's the heck ? How expensive is this car ? How much are you paid to buy THIS ?

-Shishishi, I'm a Prince, after all. My pay must be a Prince's.

-Senpai, of course, you know princes are not being paid, since they doesn't work, right ?

-Shut up and jump onto the car.

Tsuna was a little bit anxious. And not only because he was with two killers, looking for a third one. No, it was more because his intuition told him that Belphegor was feeling conerned about Fran... Who was deeply worried about Mukuro. Yeah, it was that worry that scared Tsuna. If even him, who knew Mukuro for that long, was afraid he could lose to the Vindice, then it was a serious situation. He once saw Mukuro on the precipice of defeat – his student was playing cards without worrying.

-So, I guess you're not feeling him, or whatever verb could be used to describe this ?

Tsuna was about to give a negative answer when he felt a strange sensation. This special one he had only when...

-Turn left, then right.

Bel obeyed with an annoyed sigh. He didn't like receiving orders.

-It's here.

Tsuna knew it, the big building was the one they were looking for. But the place was the last one he would have thought of.

-What is it, senpai ? It looks like... A school. Why would be Master at school ? On a Saturday, furthermore.

Bel was about to answer when he noticed a dark aura around the school. Something gave him goosebumps. The murder intention was clear, it was so exciting... He saw Tsuna stepping back, scared.

-Oh, look, someone's fighting on the roof.

Bel looked at where Fran was saying. He could see there was a fight, but it was hard to know who. But no doubt, a Vindice was implicated. He saw Fran hesitating a little moment, apparently still a bit afraid of the guardians of the prison. Then Tsuna just rushed towards the building, his hands rummaging through his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for, those blue little pills, and changed into the Hyper Mode to fly to the roof. Not having the opportunity to do that, Bel and Fran used nevertheless the ultimate technique of the Varia : defying gravity, they ran on the walls. Bel was sur he heard Fran calling, in a small voice, his master.

On the top of the roof, the fight was still going on, with Tsuna trying to stop it. And, facing the Vindice, there was...

-Oh, it's only the Cloud Guardian. Said Bel, disappointed. Hey, Fran, you should relax, looks like Rokudo's not here.

He looked at his partner... Who was petrified, unable to make a move, staring at the Vindice.

-Tch. Still afraid, you frog ? Come, then. We'll find him by ourselves. Sawada, you're sure he's here ?

-Yeah. Simply answered Tsuna while standing between Hibari and the Vindice guy, stopping them with his flames.

Bel shrugged his shoulder, took Fran by the arm and forced him to jump. They were at maybe five meters from the ground but they both landed as if it was nothing.

-Senpai, where are you going ? Said Fran, recovering from his fear and watching Bel leaving.

-I've got an idea of a good hideout if you're hurt... Shishishi, don't forget I'm a genius.

Fran followed Bel until the gymnasium. They opened the door (which wasn't close, reinforcing Bel's idea) and walked towards the stockage room. Kicking the door, they saw...

Nobody. The room was empty. Bel didn't make a move. He was sure of his theory, though. He started pouting at Fran.

The teal-haired boy entered the room, looking everywhere. He then closed his eyes just a few seconds, and made a little smile.

-Master, I'm impressed. As good as your illusions could be, it's rare you can hide so much your presence to me. That could mean only one thing... Who's injured ?

A slight mist appeared, revealing two bodies lying on the floor and another one standing thanks to a trident.

-Apparently, the three of you. What happened ?

Mukuro looked at his student with a proud look.

-Kufufu~ Congratulations, little one, this illusion wasn't one of those I made to train you... How did you notice ?

-First, it kills me to admit it, but Bel senpai's instinct is never wrong. He said you should be there so you had to be there. Then... Your existence is so gruesome that my own instinct told me to run away as soon as I entered the room.

The trident stuck into the Frog Hat. But, apparently, it was the only way to keep Mukuro standing, and he collapsed. Fran helped him by letting his master leaning on him.

-What happened ?

-The Vindice... They attacked us at Kokuyo Land while we were preparing... You know what I'm talking about. Whatever, they injured Chikusa's leg and M.M. saved us with her _Burning Vibrato_. She said she was giving us time so we should hurry... We escaped and I wanted to leave ths town as soon as possible, but with Chikusa's leg, that was impossible.

-Mukuro-sama... I'm sorry... Whispered one of the two bodies laying on the floor.

-Oh. So they're alive, then. Said blankly Fran, watching all the wounds. But, Master, this is _way_ more than an injury on the leg. They're covered with blood – and look at you, you can't even stand alone.

-Yeah, I wanted to find a place where we could heal him, and we were just passing in front of this school. I didn't want any problem with Hibari Kyoya – it was not the time for that, so we just decided to hide into the gymnasium. But, before we arrived there, the Vindice caught us up. We fought back, but they were four against three. Ken and Chikusa stood in front of me to protect me, that's why their state is worse than mine. I succedeed in defeating two of the Vindice but doing all those illusions exhausted me. I dislike to admit it, but _that guy_ saved me...

-That guy ?

-Hibari Kyoya. He arrived, furious that there were some murders in his school. Og course, when he saw me, he wanted to take care of me, but... Kufufu~ Seems like he didn't like somebody else took care of his best ennemy, so he said something like "I'm gonna kill you after, let's first bite to death the ones who can stand..." so we managed to escape until here.

-Master, you mean... You escaped like a coward ?

-Shut up, little one. Ken and Chikusa are injured, and don't be worried, it's only a postponement. Whenever I want to fight, this guy will be ready. But an illusionnist should know his limits, and I'm far beyond them.

Fran was about to answer when he felt something strange, almost creepy. He just saw Bel throwing a knife at him – but the impact never came. Instead of that, a metallic noise was heard.

-Shishishi, be careful, Froggy... The Prince isn't gonna save your life all the time...

Curious, Fran wanted to ask what his senpai was talking about, when he noticed the chain ended by a spike driven into the wall. He understood the knife deviated the chain from its race, but just how strong had Bel thrown that knife ?

-Master, you're right. Don't move and watch how good is your student – I mean, how better than you he is...

-Little one, aren't you supposed to be afraid of them ?

Fran had a sad and furious look that made Mukuro shiver. It was the first time Mukuro saw those scary eyes on his student.

-They hurt too much people so that I could forgive them.

And, without any other word, he left the room together with Bel to face the Vindice, awaiting.

And the illusion started. It was the first time Fran's illusions were used in an offensive , it was just to cover Bel while he was killing ennemies, but this time, Fran wanted to participate. Bel quickly looked at him, so Fran made copies of them to distract the Vindice. Bel was okay to be the bait, so Fran could go a little farther.

While his senpai was attacking with knives the Vindice, the boy started to calm down. It was his illusion, he could feel everyone trapped in it. A vivacious, excited heart was beating not too far. Bel's. And three others, quiet, cold beatings were on the middle of the gymnasium. The Vindice's.

It was time for Fran to use this illusion he never learnt, the one that was the signature of his predecessor. The Viper Mirage R.

But which limit should he impose ? Not allowing them to move mas useless, since they were as immobiles as statues. Not breathing ? No, he wasn't even sure they were, so this limit was risked. And what about... Yeah, that was the best idea he could have. Slowly, he opened his eyes, whispering the name of his attack to give him courage.

-Viper Mirage R, Frog's version...

Quickly, Bel stepped as far as he could. He witnessed once that this power affected every people on the room, so the farther the better.

One of the Vindice, the one Fran was staring at, moved his hand to his chest, and, after around ten seconds, he fell down on the floor. Dead. Fran noticed it was his first murder on his own, and this made him losing all his concentration. His illusion waved a small second – enough for the Vindice to destroy it. One of them moved towards Fran while the other sent chains to Bel.

-ENOUGH ! Said a loud and scary voice. The mummy stopped at one meter away from Fran, the chain at five centimeters from Bel's head.

Another Vindice entered the gymnasium. It was enough to make Fran faint, but he was too scared to make a move – even collapsing was impossible.

-We recieved orders from Bermuda. Said the Vindice. The Varia and the Vongola captured in an hour five of the criminals we were looking for, in exchange of those persons' freedom. We have to let them live... For this time.

Nodding silently, the Vindice disappeared, taking with them the worpse of their colleague.

-Shishishi, the Prince thought he was going to die... Said Bel, a little bit paler than usual. Fran didn't say a word. He felt like his body was about to explode. His head hurt, every muscle was painful.

-What... Did they mean ? Asked Mukuro blankly.

-I called the Varia and the Ninth, said a tiny voice at the front door. The Vindice were going to kill my student and two of his guardians... I couldn't let them doing this. So I negociated with the Vongola and they accepted. In exchange, I had to promise that Yamamoto Takeshi was going to train with Squalo twice a week for a year, and a bunch of services... But I still have to see if Tsuna's alive... I mean, if Hibari didn't bite him to death. Oh, and I also called an ambulance.

And, on those last words, Reborn left the room.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They gave to Fran something to eat and put a blanket on him (he was starting to getting tired of this), did the same thing to Bel and took care of Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

During the time they were in the ambulance, if Bel saw Fran crying silently, he didn't say it, but he took his hand, saying something like "Look ! The Prince's hands are sooo cold !" and he didn't let go until the hospital.

In the waiting room, the doctor came to see Fran and Bel (but he was reading a tabloid and didn't dare looking at him).

-About your friends... They are alive, but in the coma... And honnestly, I don't know if they will wake up.

-They will. Said simply Fran. We have something important to celebrate. Don't worry. They will wake up.

Determination was seen in his green eyes as he clenched his fists. Whether his Master and his "brothers" would awaken was up to the fate.

* * *

_'Kay, the next chapter's going to be te last one ! Don't forget to leave a review ! I accept anonymous ones too, so please, that would be lovely !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Conclusion

_There we are... Chapter 3 The conclusion... And you will know what was so precious in the box Fran had in chapter one ! Ready ? Steady... Read !_

* * *

Chapter 3 : Conclusion

When Fran woke up, he was alone in the waiting room, a coat laid on him as a blanket. A Varia coat. And definitely not his. He rubbed his eyes, streched a bit and looked at the hour on his phone. 8.p.m. He stood and noticed a doctor approaching him.

-Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up... But it was just to say that your friends are awake. And...

A loud voice was heard from the corridor.

-Wait Sir ! You're supposed to rest, you shouldn't stand !

Fran saw with an amused look the poor nurse trying to stop Mukuro. She abandonned the idea as soon as she saw Ken and Chikusa also leaving their room.

-Oi, Fran.

Fran looked back with surprise. He thought his senpai left, why would he come back ?

-You forgot this in Kokuyo Land, stupid Toad. And give me back my coat, I'm going home.

Bel threw a package to Fran. It was the famous box he left when he saw MM. The wrapping was a little bit damaged but that was okay. He gave back the coat and the Prince disappeared with a small laugh before Fran could thank him.

-Oh, little one, you were there...

-Oh, Master. I'm glad you're okay.

-Kufufu, the little boy was worried ?

-Of course I was. You're strong, so usually I don't care, but this time you were so weak... You proved me a thing, Master.

-I feel you're going to say a stupid thing. If that's the case... Don't.

-Such a weak body, continued Fran, isn't able to defend as well as an healthy one. So I can say, Master, thanks to you, that it's true : Ridicule does not kill. Otherwise, your killer would have been your pineapple haircu-

-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !

After the doctors scolded Mukuro about the fact we shouldn't shout in a hospital, and after Ken and Chikusa managed to calm him, the illusionist looked at the boy.

-And how's MM, by the way ?

-Oh, Master, I thought you forgot the girl who accepted to die just to protect you. That's so nice of you to ask me about her 4 hours after we just met ! Really, you're a good person.

-Shut up. How's she ?

-Just come and see by yourself.

Fran led them to the girl's room. She was watching TV and couldn't restrain herself for shouting when she saw the three boys.

-Are you okay ? Oh, Mukuro-chan, I was so afraid ! Wait... Fran, what about you ? You had to face the Vindice... I felt guilty about sending you there ! But thank you, thank you, I owe you forever !

Tears were running on her cheeks as she hugged all the Kokuyo guys. She even kissed them on each cheek and she couldn't stop laughing.

-Oh, and Fran... What's this box you have ?

The boy blushed a little and did a frank smile.

-The reason I came to Kokuyo wasn't a simple courtesy. Open it.

Slowly, MM removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. A black, elegant Gucci dress was on it. MM looked at him with surprise.

-Wha... What does in mean ?

-Oh, and I had to keep Master's, Ken-nii-san's and Chikusa-nii-san's too, there they are.

He first gave Chikusa present : a pair of silver and gold earings. Ken's was a hair clip with a M on it. And Mukuro's was a necklace with a treble key as a pendant. She really looked like she didn't understand.

-I guess she doesn't figure why we gave this to her... Sighed Chikusa.

-Are you stupid, idiot MM ? Asked Ken, stucking his tongue out.

-Oya, oya, MM, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday ?

She opened her eyes the widest she could.

-You guys... You remembered something like this ?

-Of course we do, said Fran while shrugging. _Siamo una famiglia, giusto ?_

* * *

_If you wonder, he just said "We are a family, aren't we ?". Thank you so much for reading me and for your reviews. No matter how long was this story posted, I hope you will leave a comment after reading ! Even in a century, that will still make me happy ! :D Bye guys ! See you at my next fic !_


End file.
